Khajiit Dictionary
Nouns 100-year War The Khajiit civil war that lasted nearly one century and claimed nearly one-half of the Khajiit population. At least 4 subspecies of Khajiit were killed off because of this war. Ahn-bolesh One of the Khajiit Great Clans. Those with strong ties to the bloodline strongly resemble cheetahs. Their territory is located to the West. Al Ja'Khaj Azir The homeland of the Khajiit. Literally translates to "The Birthplace of Khajiit." Ar'Besh Do'Kun One of the Khajiit Great Clans. Those with strong ties to the bloodline strongly resemble jaguars. Their territory is located to the Southwest. Of all Khajiit, the share the greatest likeness to the Do'Kha-raht, although they are much smaller than their ancestors. Az'Modai The evil entity that nearly destroyed the Khajiit. Also known as the Black Deceiver. Az-mudi An moderate insult literally meaning "one who says many things, but does very little." While the original intent was to describe liars and con-artists, the term has expanded to include braggarts and blowhards or anyone who may not follow up on their word. Black Deceiver Alternative name for the evil entity known as Az'Modai. Clan Mother The spiritual leader of the clan, as deemed at birth. Together with the Mane, they form the ruling class of each clan. Decade of Deception The 10-year period where the entity Az'Modai taught the Khajiit magic and eventually turned them against each other. Do'Kha-raht Sometimes called the Night Stalkers, the Do'Kha-raht where the primal ancestors of the Khajiit. These semi-intelligent quadrupeds were vicious, territorial hunters that were as likely to attack one another as they were attack the prey they stalked. Great Eye in the Night A term to describe the Moon, or more correctly, the entity that is the Moon. The Khajiit revere, though do not worship this entity. Sometimes known simply as the Great Eye. Great Temple of Az'Modai A towering structure built from stone as black as night. Erected in reverence to the entity Az'Modai, the entire site would be consumed by the earth with the banishment of Az'Modai. Hunter Literally, one who hunts prey. Not only do they hunt food for the clan, they also serve as its warriors. Ja'Khaj A Khajiit's eve of birth. Ja'Khajay A Khajiit's birth rite or role. Upon birth, a Khajiit's role in life is determined based upon several factors including the season, phase and position of the Moon. Khajiit The feline people of from the Deserts of Kos and beyond. The word literally means desert walker. Khajiit Golden Era The two-millenia period of Khajiiti peace and harmony. Khajiit Tenets Also known as the Seven Tenets of Khajiit, this set of guidelines formed the basis of current Khajiit civilization. Litter-mate A sibling, usually born no more than 5-years apart. Unlike the beasts they resemble, Khajiit do not typically experience multi-births, however Khajiiti mothers do carry several eggs that may be inseminated during a single mating. The fetal growth periods vary greatly and seem bound to the Ja'Khajay. Lo'Khan One of the Khajiit Great Clans. Those with strong ties to the bloodline strongly resemble lions. Their territory is located to the Southeast. Mane The political and military leader of the clan. Together with the Clan Mother, they form a clan's ruling class. Ma'Rakash A general and war hero who fought against the Humans near the end of the Khajiit Golden Era. To dissuade a second civil war, he was forced to sing a resolution that segmented Khajiit society into seven clans. A tactical genius, his book The Battlefield is a Canvas is still the most coveted piece of Khajiit literature amongst Manes and Hunters alike. Ma'Teng Heralded as the first Khajiit seer, Ma'Teng helped end the 100-year War with help from the spirits. He also wrote the Khajiit Tenets. He was assassinated by agents of Az'Modai, but the spirits within him are said to prevent Az'Modai's return to Tarth. Ma'Zroka The first false King of All Khajiit, as proclaimed by Az'Modai. Became the first leader of the Zrokai clan. Moonstrings A Khajiit's path of destiny. Khajiit literally believe that their fate is tied to, but not controlled by, the Moon. Moonsugar A very potent and rare form of sugar indigenous to the Khajiit homeland. This sugar has very strong effects upon Khajiit that other races rarely experience. These include mild hallucinations, feelings of euphoria, and highly increased sense of intimacy. Rakashan The most powerful and influential of all Khajiit clans. Those with strong ties to the bloodline strongly resemble Tigers. Their territory is located at the center of all Khajiit lands. Seven Jewels of Khajiit Established in the Khajiit Golden Era, these were the largest of all Khajiit cities. Each one was named after a different gemstone. Prey The target of a Hunter. This could mean wild game or an enemy. This term is also sometimes used as an insult for someone who is deemed weak. Tai'Mei-sung Also known as the Diamond City, Tai'Mei-sung is the only remaining permanent Khajiit city. The eldest of the Seven Jewels of Khajiit, the Diamond City is now the Rakashan center of power. Tor-krin One of the Khajiit Great Clans. Those with strong ties to the bloodline strongly resemble sabre-tooth tigers. Their territory is located to the Northeast. They are the largest of Khajiit subspecies. Way A clan's rule and regulations as governed by the Clan Mother and Mane. Zrokai One of the Khajiit Great Clans. Those with strong ties to the bloodline strongly resemble snow leopards. Their territory is located to the Northwest. Ze'Lek No'Kei One of the Khajiit Great Clans. Those with strong ties to the bloodline strongly resemble leopards. Their territory is located to the East. Phrases "May you walk on warm sands" A parting statement that references the Khajiit homeland. The most accepted translation is "may you return home safely." "The prey approaches" A less than favorable salutation meaning that someone disliked and inferior is near. Category: Evernight Miscellaneous